The Problem With Mortals
by Ryanzexal
Summary: Future Trunks and Mai didn't expect Black and Zamasu to be alive and thriving in the timeline that that they were supposed to call home. It is up to Trunks to do with he does best, bring hope to the hopeless. Mortals are persistent, but it looks like Trunks' luck has just ran out.


**THE THING ABOUT MORTALS - Justice Judgement Recollection Remembrance **and **D** **arkness**

A one-shot about Goku Black and Zamasu talking about mortals.

Slightly Better Summary: This fanfiction takes place in the timeline that Mirai Trunks and Mai travel to after their saga in DBS. This deals with Black, Zamasu and the futile attempts of Mortals in trying to make the world a better place. Will they succeed in attaining the elusive "Hope"? Or will the future remain...black?

Goku Black: Hmm…the mortal RyanZexal does not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super or any other related Dragon Ball Material.

Zamasu: They all belong to Akira Toriyama and their other respective owners.

Goku Black: He only owns plot-twists.

Zamasu: Based off of Akira's idea.

G. Black and Zamas: Please support the official release…pesky mortals.

G. Black and Zamasu: Great minds think alike.

Future Trunks: Zamasu! You will pay for your sins.

Zamasu: Pesky mortals always interfere with the affairs of GODs.

* * *

A figure sat down on a comfortable wooden chair. He sipped some green leaf tea that was in a white and blue tea cup. He was of average height and he was a thin individual. He had pale green skin and pointed ears for some reason. The person had gray irises and white eyebrows. His hair was white and it was styled like a mohawk. His apparel was also kind of peculiar. He wore a violet long-sleeved shirt under a gray and yellow coat, a light blue sash and dark blue baggy pants. On his feet, he wore white boots. He also wore orange earrings.

This person was none other than Zamasu…the one that was behind the destruction of West City and the deaths of –basically– all of the mortals and Gods of Destruction in the twelve universes.

He sat there, smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Adjacent to him was his accomplice, Goku Black.

He had tan skin and a devious smirk on his face. Black stood at a height of 5' 9". He had a slightly skinny physique, but muscles could be easily seen. His eyes are fully outlined (when compared to the original Goku) with black irises and some slight dark outlines around his eyes. His attire consisted of a sleeveless dark grey uwagi and a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck and a red sash. He also wore black pants and white boots. He wore a single gold earring on his left ear. He also had a silver ring on his index finger.

Goku Black sipped some tea.

"May I have some more please, Zamasu?" Goku Black asked.

"Why yes, Zamasu." Zamasu said.

Zamasu poured the alternate himself some tea.

"This tea is the only thing that the mortals have actually done correctly." Black said.

"You are completely right." Zamasu said.

In fact, mortals were the cause of everything bad in the universe. Why would the gods even create them? They always start wars which end up killing their own kind and then they act as if nothing happened.

Constantly failing and trying again. Building things which might even rival the gods in power. Constantly blaspheming the gods with their mere presences.

Why were such a species created? They are a mere blemish to the utopian society that Zamasu and Black planned to create.

"The gods truly are foolish. If they had just listened to us, none of them would have been dead." Zamasu said bitterly.

"You are right, Zamasu, but the gods truly are foolish. That is why we had to eliminate them." Black stated.

"They acknowledged the fact that mortals might even reach up to level that can rival and –possibly – defeat them. They were as good as done."

"They knew that it would have happened in the next few thousand solar cycles – at least. They wanted mortals to surpass them." Zamasu said.

"If mortals were of the level of a god, what use would god's have in the world?" Black said.

"None; no use at all." Zamasu said after he took a sip of tea.

"Creating something just for the creation just to become stronger than you and believe that their creators are useless? Mortals are just here to remind us of our faliures." Black said after he took a sip of tea.

"This tea is simply…divine by the way. Am I right, Zamasu."

"Yes it is. Truly divine, Zamasu."

"I remember killing the gods just as if it was just a mere half a cycle ago." Black said. "Don't you?"

"Of course I do. Killing the gods that appreciate mortals was required for The Zero Mortals Plan. They were as good as dead already with their…ungodly-like mentalities." Zamasu said.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _God of Destruction Sidra and Grand Supreme Kai Roh, I , Zamasu, have called you here to this meeting to discuss a very important topic."_

 _Roh was a short humanoid kai with a lean build. He had light green (almost turquoise) skin. His nose was flat and barely visible. He had violet eyes. He wore the normal Shiinjin clothes; a violet long-sleeved shirt under a gray and yellow coat, a light blue sash and dark blue baggy pants and white boots. His ears, like most – normal – kais were pointed. He wore some red earrings also. Similar to Zamasu's, he had white hair that was styled into a Mohawk._

" _What do you have with Universe Nine, Apprentice Kaioshin of Universe Ten, Zamasu?" Roh said angrily._

" _Wait, Roh. Do not be hasty." Sidra said._

 _Sidra was short and had pudgy olive green skin. He had long, orange hair, a mustache and a beard. Part of his head was bald. He resembled a Viking of some sorts. He wore a white short-sleeved shirt under his God of Destruction attire, which was purple in color._

" _No offense, Universe Nine, you are known to be treacherous and deadly." Zamasu said in a monotone voice. "Right?"_

" _Hmm…go on." Roh said._

" _I have come to you to offer a proposition."_

" _Go on, Zamas." Sidra said._

" _Wait wait!" Roh said. "What is in it for Universe Nine?"_

" _You will get a place in our mortal-free utopia. A place free of accursed mortals. A place where gods could act freely under the rule of Zeno-sama."_

" _Wait! You need us to help you kill all mortals?" Sidra asked._

" _Need is such a strong word. I think that 'acquire your assistance' is a better thing to say." Zamasu said._

" _What would Zeno-sama say if he finds out about this!? We'll be erased on the spot!" Sidra practically screamed._

" _Universe Nine is treacherous, but we aren't that evil." Roh said._

" _Ohh well. I hoped that I could persuade you to help us on our cause, but I am sorry that it had to come to this." Zamasu said sadly._

" _Wait…what do you mean 'we'?" Sidra and Roh asked._

" _Allow me to introduce my associate, Goku Black." Zamasu said with a smirk._

 _Goku Black stepped out of the shadows and let his ki flare._

" _Be engulfed in the light of justice." Goku Black and Zamasu said as they both outstretched their arms and started to charge up some ki in their palms._

 _A dark purple ball of ki formed in Black's hand and a yellow-orange one in Zamasu's._

 _They both fired the balls at the same time._

 _They spun around each other and combined to create a huge ball of orange energy._

" _Nothing can beat Justice!" Goku Black and Zamasu said._

 _Roh opened his mouth in shock as he realized that the ball was headed for him._

' _Ka-boom!'_

 _The ki made impact with something._

 _Roh expected a ball of firey death to engulf him completely, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Sidra in front of him._

 _Sidra had his arms crossed and a couple of tiny bruises were on his body. Other than that, he was fine._

" _S-Sidra-sama..." Roh muttered in awe._

" _Don't be surprised. Our lives are connected, aren't they?" Sidra said with a small smirk._

 _Sidra went into a fighting stance, "Don't worry about me. I have got these bastards. Just hurry and try to contact Zeno-sama."_

 _A golden aura appeared around Black. He crouched down and bent his back. "Haaaaaaaa!" he screamed. His hair changed from black to gold. Some clouds formed around the area._

 _Golden lightning came out from the clouds._

 _Black cocked his head back. His hair flashed golden once more._

" _Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Another fit of screaming overtook him._

 _The ground began to shake and dirt began to rise up into the air._

 _Sidra took a step back; visibly surprised. He then frowned._

 _Sidra dashed at Black with the intent of pummeling him._

" _Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sidra was blown away by Black's ki._

 _With that last fit of screaming done, Black stood up; a faint golden aura was around him. His hair was golden and spiked upwards._

" _You transformed?" Sidra asked._

" _Yes." Black said while flexing his muscles. "This power is great. This body…is remarkable! Screaming gives power…this logic makes no sense, but I will win this battle." He said while feeling himself slightly. "The power of the Zero Mortals Plan…my need to win…it provided me with the means to obtain this form. I believe that it is called…Super Saiyan."_

" _Transforming is a technique used to make weak people stronger." Sidra smirked._

" _Well, I believe that you should try it sometime." Black taunted._

 _The two dashed at each other at speeds massively faster than light._

" _Attatatatatatatatata!" Black shouted as he rapidly punched Sidra._

 _Sidra dodged all of the punches, except one which he deliberately let hit him._

" _Your power increased by roughly fifty times, but yet, you are no match for me." Sidra said as he back-handed Black._

" _Ugghh!" Black said as he was thrown into a rock formation._

" _Get up! Where is your fighting spirit now!?" Sidra taunted._

 _Black got up. Some blood trickled from his mouth._

 _He wiped it and clutched his chest._

' _This fool doesn't realize that his attacks are just increasing my power.' Black thought with a smirk._

 _He dashed again and again at Sidra._

 _Every time he fell, he came back stronger._

" _Attatataatatattatatatatatatatatattatata!" Black said as he managed to unleash a consecutive barrage of punches at Sidra._

" _Haaa!" Black shouted as he gave the GoD a roundhous kick into a mountainous structure._

 _The mountain fell on top of Sidra._

 _Instantly, a dark purple aura blew away the debris._

 _Sidra panted a bit._

" _You're stronger. H-how?" Sidra asked as he wiped some sweat off of his face._

" _I guess that it wouldn't matter if I told you." Black said with a smile. "When I fight you, my body develops. It reacts to my opponent's power and it increases accordingly. I get stronger as I fight stronger opponents!" Black screamed._

 _Sidra gasped. He had to end this soon before Black became too powerful._

" _The margin between you and me has decreased significantly, Sidra-san." Black mocked. "You are roughly around twenty-five times as strong as me if you instantly went serious. I am sorry ,but this has to end now. I wanted to get more power; this body craves it. This is the body of the Legendary Son Goku! The mortal that was almost equal to a GoD! The one that befriended Beerus, God of Destruction Of Universe Seven!" Black boasted._

 _Black crouched down into a certain stance. He bent his middle and index fingers and he put up his other hand. "Kaioken!" Black shouted. A red aura burst forth from him. It overlapped the golden one. "Times Twenty!"_

 _The red aura shone over tine times as bright and grew over fifteen times as large._

" _I'll show you how to break this body's limit." Black said as he dashed at Sidra with his increased speed._

" _Atatattatatatatatatatatatattaaatattatatatattatatatattatataatatattatatata!" Black said as he made a punching bag of Sidra._

 _Sidra intercepted one of black's kicks. He forcefully raised Black's leg into the air and gave the body snatcher a ki-infused punched to the groin._

' _Crack.'_

 _Black's mouth opened in pain and saliva flew out of it._

 _His aura died down and his hair returned to normal. Sidra threw the being at a tree._

 _His legs buckled and he fell._

" _Time for you to meet your doom, devil." Sidra said as he outstretched his arm and pointed it at his defeated foe._

 _He put up his fingers and crossed his thumb into his palm._

 _Black knew that move…it was Destruction. A GoD's ultimate weapon that could destroy anything - that wasn't extremely stronger than them._

 _Black smirked._

 _Sidra frowned, "Why are you smiling?"_

" _Because you're a weak fool that is already dead."_

 _Sidra payed Black no heed and proceeded to erase him._

" _Haika- uhhhggg!" Sidra was cut off by a dark purple ki sword piercing through his chest._

" _Thanks for the save, Zamasu." Black said._

" _No problem, Zamasu."_

* * *

 _ **With Zamasu**_

 _While Black and Sidra were fighting, Roh ran towards a crystal ball._

" _Get me Zeno-sama!" Roh said urgently._

" _Patching through to the King-of-All. Please hold for thirty seconds." The ball replied._

" _I don't have that much time!" Roh said._

" _Exactly." A voice said behind him. It was Zamasu._

" _Don't kill me! I'll do anything!" Roh pleaded._

" _Then die by my hand!" Zamasu screamed._

 _He gave Roh a good punch to the gut._

 _Roh gasped for air._

 _Zamasu gave him a roundhouse kick and proceed to turn off the crystal ball._

 _Blood dripped from Roh's forehead._

 _Zamasu knocked him out by choking him._

 _He turned his head to see how Black was fairing against Sidra._

 _Black was on the ground and Sidra was preparing to 'Destroy' him._

 _Zamasu dashed at Sidra._

 _Slowly, while Sidra was concentrating, Zamasu walked behind him._

 _Zamasu placed his hand directly behind the area where Sidra's heart was._

 _When he started the chant, Zamasu activated his ki blade which stabbed through the God of Destruction's heart._

 _Zamasu pulled out his bloodied blade and retracted it._

 _Sidra fell to the ground and Zamasu tossed him next to his Supreme Kai._

 _Sidra had little time left._

 _Roh opened his eyes._

" _Sidra-san, is that you?" Roh asked._

" _Roh, we are going to be killed. I have no regrets and I am happy to die by your side." Sidra said as a smile came upon his face._

 _Some blood gushed out of his wound._

 _Roh stood up; trying to do something._

" _Y-you will no-not kill me!" Roh said._

 _Zamasu yawned as he shot a ki blast at Roh's legs which instantly disintegrated._

 _Roh screamed in pain as he was reduced to a mere torso. It was a good thing that the heat cauterized the wound though._

 _He fell next to Sidra._

 _A tear slid from his eyes._

" _It has been fun, Sidra-san." Roh said. "We had a good run."_

 _Sidra laughed weakly. "Zeno-sama would destroy these people." Sidra said in-between fits of coughing up blood._

" _You're the best GoD that a kai like me could ever want."_

" _You weren't a bad Supreme Kai yourself."_

" _Light of Justice, swallow them!" Zamasu and Black shouted as their twin blasts combined and vaporized the two._

 _It was over._

* * *

 _The two continued their quest by killing the supreme kais of a universe– thus killing the pesky GoDs and Angels – and then killing the mortals._

 _The whole trip was fairly uneventful except when they reached Universe Two._

* * *

" _Uhhgggg." A dark skinned woman dressed like an Egyptian Queen said. "Why are you doing this."_

" _Anyone that stands in our way must be destroyed." Zamasu said._

 _He raised his hand to fire a ki blast at the GoD._

" _And your partner was so beautiful too." She said with tears in her eyes._

 _Black heard this and a devious smirk appeared on his face._

" _Wait, Zamasu. I want to have some 'fun' first." Black said._

" _Hmmm?"_

" _This body craves for love. It's second head is strong and it has some degree of control over the body. Its lions are strong and fierce and I want to please them." Black said with a smirk._

 _Zamasu sneered with jealousy. He was him self's one true soul mate._

 _He immediately fired a ki blast at the GoD's body, incinerating it._

" _Why did you do that for? Her lips were…PERFECT." Black said._

 _ **FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

"Ah, yes. Those times." Black said.

"I loved the end the best~."

"Oh, wait. Remember when we first came to this city?"

"Yeah. I do."

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Black flew through the skies at high speeds with Zamasu behind him; trying to keep up._

" _Go a bit slower, Black." Zamasu said._

" _Just try to keep up." Black chuckled._

" _Wait." Black's white aura dispersed as he stopped flying. He was hovering in the air._

 _Zamasu stopped as well._

" _I found our first victims."_

 _Black put his middle and index fingers on his forehead and he reappeared in front of the West City sign._

 _An elderly man opened his eyes in shock._

 _Black put his foot on the yellow sign and his hand on his hips._

" _A-a-aliens!" The old man shouted._

" _Huh?" His elderly wife asked. "Is it soup time yet?"_

 _Zamasu reappeared next to Black._

" _It is time."_

 _Zamasu grabbed the old man by his neck and slowly applied pressure to it._

" _You humans are sinful creatures. Repent in Hell!"_

 _The man's eyes rolled back into his head._

 _Black walked up to the elderly woman on a wheelchair._

 _He bent his back and pointed a finger at the woman's neck._

" _This won't hurt a bit."_

 _A small ki blade appeared from Black's finger and it pierced through the old lady's neck, ending her life instantly and painlessly._

 _Zamasu threw the old man at the old woman's corpse and then Black threw a ki blast at the bodies._

 _Only ash was left._

 _The two laughed maniacally as they flew into the city; causing havoc to everyone._

 _ **FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

"Mortals are so predictable." Zamasu said.

Some humans in the bushes next to the Zamasus' cottage pulled out a gun and aimed it at Zamasu.

They put in a specialized bullet in it and looked through the scope.

A feminine one pulled the trigger.

Zamasu caught the bullet with ease and crushed it to dust; so predictable.

Zamasu then off-handedly threw a ki blast in that the humans were hiding in.

"Ahhh!" A female voice screamed as she and the others were slowly vaporized.

Black and Zamasu loved every second of it.

* * *

A teen with blue hair, blue eyebrows and blue eyes tensed. Mai's ki disappeared. He wore a periwinkle-colored jacket that reached his waist. Said jacket had the Capsule Corporation logo on the left sleeve. Around his neck, he wore a red scarf. He had on dark gray pants with some holes and pale-green boots with black tips. Under his jacket, the person wore an olive green shirt which had patches on the shoulders and forearms. This was /Future/ Trunks!

He gritted his teeth. Did she go confront the monsters?

He clutched his arm. He hadn't recovered fully from the bastards last assault.

"Stop Trunks! You aren't healed yet." A young girl said.

"Yeah, Trunks. You need rest!" A young boy said.

The world was in a post-apocalyptic state, but these kids were still overjoyed. They had HOPE. HOPE that the world would change. HOPE that a savior would save them. That savior was Trunks. He inspired these kids. He proved that there is still a reason for living. He was their hero.

"Haaaa!" Trunks' hair became spiked and blonde. Electricity could be seen flowing around him.

"Super Saiyan Two!" The kids said in awe.

"Don't follow me." Trunks said seriously. He hovered in the air slowly and dashed to the area where Mai's ki was last found.

He hoped that she was not dead.

* * *

"He's coming." Zamasu said.

"Let him come." Black said. "He's no match for us."

"You're right." Zamasu said.

They both sipped some more tea.

"Black!" Trunks said.

"Oy! Trunks!" Black said. "This is my comrade, Zamasu."

The two then casually drank some tea.

"You monster!" Trunks screamed. "Where is Mai!?"

"Check Heaven."

Trunks was devastated.

"You monster! I will protect the world from you!"

Trunks' pupils began to turn blank. "Hhhhh." He screamed. His aura flared.

Black reappeared behind Trunks and gave him a quick kick.

"No transforming for you again."

Zamasu appeared in Trunks' path and outstretched his arm.

His signature ki blade formed.

"Hurrrk!"

Trunks was impaled on the blade.

"Why do you resist, Saiyan?" Black asked Trunks.

Trunks spat out blood as Zamasu pulled out the ki blade.

"H-hope." Trunks muttered

"What was that, mortal?"

"Hope." Trunks said louder.

Trunks tried to unleash his potential, but he didn't have the strength, but he tried.

"What!?"

"HOPE!" Trunks screamed.

A golden aura erupted from Trunks. His hair became spiky once more. He became a Super Saiyan.

He tried to fight back, but a swift back-hand from Zamasu sent him flying.

Trunks ploughed through some trees.

Black reappeared next to Trunks.

"Mortal, you believe in hope. You are to understand." Black said coldly. "You think you have a chance, but in actuality, THE FUTURE. IS. **BLACK**."

* * *

Unknown to anyone, an oval shaped machine with the Capsule Corporation logo and the word "HOPE" landed in the ruins of West City.

It slowly opened, revealing two figures inside of it.

They jumped out and looked at the surroundings.

THE FUTURE TRULY IS BLACK, BUT HOPE HAS FINALLY COME!

* * *

DID YOU LIKE IT? I MADE IT TODAY! IT TOOK LIKE FOUR TO SIX HOURS ENJOY.

LIKE THE REFERENCES?

GAVE MY JJBA STORY A LITTLE BREAK!

IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE OR HAVE A SEQUEL, THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE.

EITHER VOTE, PM ME OR REVIEW, THANK YOU

PLEASE R&R!

THIS IS RYAN ZEXAL, SIGNING OFF!


End file.
